


Happy Accidents

by livtontea



Series: Reginald Die Challenge [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Homicide, Character Death, Family Bonding ft. The Death Of Your Asshole Dad, Gen, Levitation Powers, Murder, No Incest, no beta we die like reggie mcfuckface, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: It was an accident.Klaus has said that phrase many times in his – quite honestly – short life, and almost every single time it was a lie.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this one is pretty short and I ran out of ideas, but I think it came out okay. Enjoy.

* * *

It was an accident.

Klaus has said that phrase many times in his – quite honestly – short life, and almost every single time it was a lie. He means it though, this time.

If fact, he would even go as far as say he _doesn't fucking know_ how it happened. It just did. One moment he was training with Dad on the roof, trying to consistently levitate, and the next Reggie is being flung off the building.

Whoops?

Klaus is now kneeling at the edge of the roof, staring downwards and trying to see where Dad landed. He's not doing a very good job of it, so far.

"Dad?" he calls out to the ground. "Uh… You okay?"

He doesn't get an answer, which is not really surprising. Okie dokie. 

He should probably find somebody, he thinks. That would be a good idea. They could at least help him find Dad. 

Hm. Who to ask for their assistance in this pickle, that's the problem there. Is anybody even willing to put up with Klaus right now? He'd say that he has been doing a great job of annoying the hell out of the entirety of his family, so maybe not.

"Dad?" he tries again. When he's still met with silence, he decides right about now is a pretty good time to get down from the roof. He can figure out who to ask for help on his way.

Carefully stepping down the ladder leading him back into the house, Klaus sighs in relief once his feet touch the hardwood floor. Ah, to be out from the chilly Fall air.

He starts walking down the halls. Diego walks past him. Klaus almost calls out to him, but then remembers yesterday he stole and hid one of Diego's precious knives. For the laughs, of course. 

So not Diego then. Cool, cool, that's fine. 

Uh, maybe Luther? He's Daddy's little angel, so that has potential. If Luther's with him, Dad's also less likely to get angry enough with Klaus for special training. Yeah, Luther dear would definitely be an asset in this situation. 

But wait. He switched Luther's shampoo for hair dye last week.

So numbers One and Two are out. Who else could he ask.

Allison? She could rumor Klaus out of trouble, but he stole a skirt from her two days ago. And some nail polish. 

Not Vanya. She's probably busy with violin anyway. Not Ben either, because he's asleep and there's no way Klaus could just wake up his baby bro out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere, but still. He couldn't ask Five even if he thought he wouldn't be impaled by a razor-sharp pencil.

Klaus suddenly realizes that he's out of siblings. Shit.

And that's when he hears clicking coming his way. 

"Mom!" Klaus exclaims. "Just the woman I wanted to see."

"What is it, Klaus?" Mom asks with a smile. "Do you need help with the math work again?"

"No, not right now, although if you could help me later that'd be great. Currently, I am in need out your most amazing assistance."

"Oh, of course. What do you need me for?"

Klaus forces a laugh that's not at all joyful. "Well you see, Mom, I may or may not have…" he trails off into incoherent mumbling.

"What was that, honey?" Tilts her head Mom.

Klaus takes a deep breath. He can do this. "I may. Or may not have! Sort of kind of. Uhhhh."

"Go on," encourages Mom.

"Accidentally threw Dad off the roof."

Mom, the wonderful woman, doesn't even flinch. Instead, she clicks her tongue. "Oh, well that's not good. Do you need help finding him?"

"Yes!" exclaims Klaus, happy that Mom understood. "Exactly that."

"Well, come on then." Mom extends her hand, which Klaus gladly takes. His siblings and Dad call his constant need for touch childish and immature, but Mom never comments. Oh, he is so glad to have her.

"What would I do without you, Mom," Klaus says as they're walking out the front door.

Mom's smile grows wider. "Don't be silly, dear, I'm not going anywhere."

"And I am immensely grateful for that." Klaus wraps one arm around her waist in a quick side-hug. Mom gently hugs back.

Once they're out in the yard, Mom determinedly puts her hands on her waist. "Well, which direction did he fall?"

Klaus points. "That way, I think."

"That's a start."

They walk back and forth around the grounds. Klaus looks low, checking the long grass for Dad, while Mom looks at eye level and upwards. Soon enough, Mom calls Klaus over.

“Klaus, dear?”

“Yeah Mom?” perks up Klaus. “Did you find him?”

“You could say that, yes.”

Klaus frowns. “He’s okay, right? I mean, I didn’t accidentally kill Dad, right?”

Mom purses her lips, not confirming or denying anything. Klaus goes white. “I didn’t, right?”

“I’m sorry, Klaus. I think you should go back inside.”

“Oh,” whispers Klaus. “Yeah, I-- I’ll go inside. Thanks, Mom.”

Mom smiles at Klaus. “It’s alright, honey. Nobody’s upset with you. Now run on ahead! If you could be a dear and start the dishwasher, that would be splendid.”

Klaus nods, and turns back to the house. On his way there, he thinks. Going over facts is good, right? So maybe this will help him adjust.

First off: He just killed his dad. On accident! He _accidentally_ killed his dad.

Second: Mom doesn’t seem upset. And she said nobody is upset with him. So he probably won’t actually get in too much trouble, hopefully.

Well, there it is. Klaus has officially adjusted. Now to the part where he celebrates finally being free from the old goatfucker.

“Guess what I did, losers!” Klaus near screams as he runs into the house. “I just did you all a favor!”

He can hear somebody groan from upstairs, but whatever! This is wonderful news and they need to hear it!

“Everybody get down here! It’s important!” When nobody comes, Klaus decides to throw in an “It’s about Dad!”

Ah, the sweet sweet sound of six children running down the stairs. Well, two children running. Allison and Vanya are walking, Five just teleports, and Ben is slowly stumbling down the stairs, his nose in a book.

“What is this?” says Luther. 

“Well.” Klaus claps his hands. “I accidentally rid the world of our father.”

“W-what does th-that mean…?”

“I killed him. But accidentally! Not on purpose!”

Everybody goes silent. Allison and Luther exchange glances, Five and Diego look at Klaus like he’s crazy, and Ben…

“Yo. Ben. Did you hear me?”

“Oh, what?” Ben looks up. “No, no sorry, could you say that again?”

“Dad’s dead,” amiably repeats Klaus. “I accidentally threw him off the roof.”

Ben frowns. His eyes dart across Klaus’s face, before he nods, closes his book, and launches himself at Klaus. His arms wrap around Klaus’s shoulders in a tight hug.

“I am forever in your debt,” he says. “Thank you so much Klaus. Oh my god.”

Klaus laughs. “I know right! Freedom!”

“You-you’re not kidding, right?” Diego says.

“No, no I am not. Dad is dead. Which might be a problem for me, but whatever! He’s dead! Yaaay!”

Diego then joins the hug. Eventually, everybody is just hugging. Some are crying. Out of joy and relief, of course.

Then Mom comes inside. 

“Children,” she says. “Please get ready for lunch.”

And for the first time in nearly thirteen years, they eat without Reginald Hargreeves at the head of the table, sitting wherever they want.

It’s probably the best day of Klaus’s life.

(He forgets to load and start the dishwasher, but oh well. Not everything in a day can be one hundred percent perfect.)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @seven-misfits come hate on reggie with me there


End file.
